The Noise in the House
by granger1191
Summary: This doesn't have chapters! Just one long story!Katie goes to Ghost camp, and guess what? A ghost ends up coming home with her...


**The Noise in the House**

Katie woke up to a loud bang. "W-what?" she woke up with a startle. The doorknob on her plain white door twisted slowly. Then a tall skinny woman walked in. "Come on, Katie! Get up!"

"Okay, okay. I'm up," she rubbed her eyes, and sat up. Her shoulder length strawberry blond hair was all over the place. She picked up her purple glasses, and put them on. She walked to the bathroom, and brushed her hair. Then she walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

"First day of Camp!" her mom yelled.

"Camp? I didn't know you signed me up for _camp_!"

"Yup! Ghost camp. Creepy, eh?" her mom seemed really excited.

"Er- okay," said Katie. She asked for Cocoa Puffs cereal, and her mom got it as quick as she could- for she didn't want Katie to be late for camp.

After Katie got ready, her mom dropped her off at camp. "Okay boys and girls! I want you to sit next to a friend! We'll put you in groups, and the friend you sit next to will be your partner within that group!"

Katie quickly looked around. She couldn't find anyone that she knew. 'Of course…' she thought. 'NONE of my friends would go to _Ghost Camp!'_

Katie ended up with no one. She was put in with a group of two boys. Eric was a short boy. He had short blond hair, and bright blue eyes. The other one, though, was tall and skinny. He had long brown hair. (For a boy, his hair was long. But no where _near_ as long as a girl could go!)

"Okay, kids! Now that you have your partner, you'll go on your first activity!" 'Oh great…' Katie thought. 'Our first activity will be 'COLOR IN A PICTURE OF A GHOST.' Apparently, it wasn't. She didn't know what they had to do yet ─ but it had to be good. They were walking towards the woods.

"Boys and girls, you will go out here, and write on your notebook what you feel. Do you feel like someone's touching you? Could be a ghost! So write it down! Maybe ─ MAYBE, the woods are haunted! But, you never know! We have to investigate first!"

Katie was surprised at their first assignment. She got right to work with Dumb and Dumber. Those are their new nicknames.

"Come on, Dumb ─ I mean…Eric and…er…what's your name again?

"Jake," he said in his squeaky voice.

"Right. Come on Eric and Jake. Let's go and find some ghosts!"

"Really? For a girl, I expected you to go 'OH MY GOD! THIS IS SOOOO GROSS!"

"Well…" she started. "It is but…it's also cool!"

"Wow!" yelled Jake.

"Okay grubby hands, let's go," Katie said to Eric.

The three walked down. "Oomph!" Jake tripped over a twig.

"I – I just got tripped by a ghost! I swear! I saw it!"

"Y – You just tripped over a twig," said Katie. She started to mock him. "Y – You just tripped over a twig! I swear! I saw it!"

"Shut up…"

"Okay, let's go!" she led the way. She saw an orb. "D – Did you see that? I just saw an orb! Let's write that down!" Eric quickly jotted down 'Katie saw orb' on the paper. Then they kept going on.

After a few minutes, Jake felt something. "Hey – guys? I – I think something is touching me! Come here! Quick!" Katie ran as fast as she could over to Jake.

"Describe it to me. ERIC! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED THE PAPER AND PENCIL!"

"Right here!" he came up from behind Jake.

"Were you fooling around? Were you touching Jake?"

"No! I swear!"

"Okay," she grabbed the piece of paper and pencil from Eric. She quickly wrote down: Jake feels something touching him. He was no where NEAR a tree or leaves, and none of us were touching him. Katie also feels a sense of something following her.

Eric quickly looked at the paper to see what she had written down. "Why did you put 'Katie' when you ARE Katie?"

"Because, they need to know who felt something, heard something, or feels like someone is touching them! I like this camp. A lot."

"COOLIO!" Jake exclaimed.

"Er- COOLIO? What does that mean?"

"It means COOL! But in a cooler way," Eric said.

"Oh." Katie looked at her watch. "We better be getting back now. It's ten minutes after two. Didn't they want us back at two?"

"No. They wanted us back at three. Two is when we _started_ this trip. And it says we have been out for 30 minutes. Maybe you watch is broken," Jake explained.

"Hmm… maybe your right."

Katie all of the sudden felt something grab her. It was a ghost. "Guys, quit playing!" But they weren't touching her at all.

"I'm coming home with you!" the ghost said. "I need a home."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm coming to your house. I'm going to haunt you. I need a home. The attic will be just fine for a ghost like me. Now don't write this on your paper, and don't mention this to any of your friends or councilors for camp. If you do, I will stay in your house forever. If you don't, I'll just go to your house for a few days, haunt you, of course, and then find a new home!"

"Guys – get out of the woods, NOW!"

"Why?" the boys asked at the same time.

"I can't tell you! JUST RUN!"

They ran. And they ran. They had to come to a stop. They were all panting, about to fall over from thirst.

"I – need – water!" the boys said. Katie had that feeling again – like something grabbed her.

"Hey little girl," the ghost started. "I'm still here! By the way, my name is Samantha. Just call me Sam,"

When Katie got home, she told her mom all about camp. "It was so fun!" she yelled.

"Yeah…I thought you would like it!"

"Not only did I like it – I met this ghost! I think it was just a tape recording… The boys just probably played the tape and then grabbed my shoulders. Then they acted like everything was fine."

"Well just remember, Katie, _ghosts are not real"_

"Oh, well, okay?" Katie was a little confused on what her mom had just said. But really, what was there to be confused about? Ghosts are not real. Right? Oh, Katie hopes so. She really does.

Katie walked to her room thinking 'Come on! Ghosts AREN'T REAL! The camp is cool, but it is freaking me out. I would have to ask her mom to TAKE ME OUT OF THE CAMP. Well, I'll see. If I don't hear that creepy voice again, then I'll keep going to the camp. If I do, NO CAMP FOR ME!' Well, here it goes again…

"Hey, Sam here! You told your mom. Now I shall haunt you forever!" Katie heard an evil laugh.

"MOMMY!" Katie screamed as loud as she could.

She ran and ran across the hallway, down the stairs she fled. She jumped off the stairs at the third to last step, and landed right in her mom's arms.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" her mom asked, in her concerned voice.

Katie . . . . . . . . . . . . . . explained . . . . . . . . . . . . . . everything . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh sweetie, the camp's just probably got you scared. You know ghosts aren't real!"

"Yeah. Right. Ghosts aren't real."

The next day Katie went to camp. She shivered in the forest, along with Eric and Jake. They walked down the forest, into a bunch of trees.

"Guys," Katie started, taking off her glasses, and rubbing her eyes. "I heard a voice, and I think it was a ghost. It said that it will haunt me in my house if I tell anyone about it, and that it will stay a little while with me if I don't tell anybody. And If I tell you guys, or anyone else, it will stay forever with me. I just told you. But I just have to let you guys know."

"Wow," Eric said his mouth a wide O.

"You really want to risk a ghost free life just to tell us something that we can't do anything about?"

"Er…I guess," Katie hadn't realized what she had just done. Her mom hadn't believed her – and the boys did, but they were right. They couldn't do anything about it! So why did she tell them? Ugh…this is so confusing.

"You're right." Katie said. She had to go to the councilors.

Katie walked back by herself, hoping Dumb and Dumber could work together on their own, without getting killed. She walked into the huge building. The building, on the outside, had dark colors. Dark brown, purple, and black, yes, very pretty, with a crescent moon that had lines from it to the door, making it look like it was shining on the door. She had never been inside this building before, for it was band from students.

She rang the doorbell, and a short, plump woman walked to the door.

"Kaylee!" she yelled. "You are supposed to be with Eric and Jake!"

"I know…and it's Katie."

"Well, what's up?" she asked. Katie could tell the councilor didn't want to talk to her.

"I – er – well, the woods are haunted. A ghost talked to me, and it's really freaking me out" she said quickly.

All the sudden the councilor dropped the muffin she was eating. Her eyes opened wide, along with her mouth. She was so shocked that Katie had found a ghost. She thought this day would never come.

"Thank you, Katie," she said. "You are a big help. Now I just need you to follow me," she said, and she ran off, expecting Katie to run after her. Katie followed, and then they came to a stop.

"I need you to tell me more about this so called 'Ghost' you found," she said, just getting interested in the conversation. "What did it say? How did you find it? WE REALLY NEED TO KNOW THIS! Our money is going down lower and lower because we don't find enough ghosts. Ghosts are real, and everyone needs to believe that. Now, if they hear this information, I know they will believe. Tell me, Katie, do you believe?"

Katie was quick to respond. "Yes," she said, nodding her head.

"Then you have to help us," the woman said. "It's all up to you,"

"Boys and girls!" the councilor shouted. "The camp is going to have to end…" The boys and girls groaned. They were having so much fun! They didn't want the camp to END…

"I'm sorry…" the woman said. "Someone has found a ghost. We need to focus on her right now. We called all of your parents and they are coming to pick you up. Now go get your bags and wait outside by the playground."

The camp was so loud from all the different kids talking. All of the sudden, they heard a huge BANG…

"What was that!" someone yelled. They looked around, scared, worried, and panicky.

"Hello little girl…" Katie heard. "Sam is here.."

"Guys, did you just hear that?" she asked, looking around at the people staring at her.

"No…NO…WHAT DID IT SAY!" the woman shouted. She was starting to scare Katie. She started shaking her shoulders, and wide eyed… this made Katie scared.

"She….she….she said that she is here. She said 'Hello little girl…Sam is here."

"Oh my god! A ghost YOU can only hear! We have to catch this on tape! Come on, lets go get our equipment. You guys stay here! STAY.."

The camp groaned again, shaking their heads. And then one by one they started to leave. "So, how was camp?" many parents asked.

"Horrible…" the kids answer in disgust.

"Well, tell me about it," and the car door shut. The kids started talking, and the parents just nodded their head up and down.

"Okay, now tell me about it," the woman said, looking at Katie.

"Well, here we go….the ghost came to me and…" she went on. The woman kept writing exactly what Katie said. If she missed one word, she would hit herself on the head and say, "Oh no! I forgot a word!" and she would erase and write the word in.

"And then she said that she would stay with me forever!" Katie finished.

"Wow…I have all of that written down. Now we should send it in!" she yelled. She got an envelope and wrote an address on it. She stamped it and put the letter inside. Then she licked the end of the envelope. Here is what the envelope looked like:

Ghost Camp Ghost Hunters

60 Orchrade Lane 70 Spooky Lane

Attleboro, MA 02760 North Attleboro, MA 02760

Katie went home, and she came back the next day. "How was camp?" her mother asked. She was so excited that Katie went to a ghost camp.

"Good…" Katie said. She wasn't quite sure what to say. Should she tell her mom that the camp ended and is only taking her? Or…that a ghost is following her everywhere she goes? So many questions…and very few answers. She went back to camp the next day and she sat down. "I GOT A LETTER BACK!" Katie was startled at the sound of the councilor yelling her head off.

"Great!" Katie said. "Let's open it."

The lady smiled and stopped jumping about. "You.."

"Me?"

"Yes…You open it! You're the one who helped us get 1,000,000,000 dollars. You should open the letter."

Katie laughed.

"What?" the lady asked.

"Well, I got you 1,000,000,000 dollars and you let me open a letter in return! I at least should get about 1,000 dollars! I mean, that 1,000,000,000 dollars are mine! But I'll donate all of it but 1,000 dollars…"

The lady laughed.

"Okay…" she said. "Just read the letter!" Katie tore it open and this is what it read:

_Dear Ghost Camp,_

_We understand what is going on, and we'll take a look at it. We're pretty sure that it is a real ghost, but you never know until you look at it. We'll come by at 7:00 tomorrow morning. We'll do some testing and see what really goes on._

**_Ghost Hunters_**

"Awesome! They're coming! Ghost Hunters!" Katie was so excited. She didn't know what to say.

The next day, at 7:00, Katie was there. Three men were there also, and they had some equipment. They used a little tracker on Katie to see the heat around her. They used a tape recorder. They kept it on, and Katie was supposed to say when she heard something.

Finally

They heard something.

"Quick tape recorder, camera, WHATEVER! She's here! I can feel it!" Katie yelled. She jumped up, and everyone was running all over the place. All of the sudden, she heard a voice. "Shh" she told the people so she could hear Sam.

"Hey….I'm still here. Your little guys won't catch me! Muahahahaha!" Katie perked up. "You caught that?" she asked. They played the tape for her. _"Hey….I'm still here. Your little guys won't catch me! Muahahahaha!" _

"Yup…" one of the ghost hunters replied. He smiled to, and they went on. It took the whole time to catch this ghost. Apparently, she wasn't huge. She was a small ghost. They have this machine that sucks up ghost. When Katie said when, they would turn on the machine. It took hours to catch her, because they always missed the time. As soon as they turned on the machine, the ghost would disappear. And then, at 7:00 at night, they caught her. They cheered in excitement. The smallest ghost, but the most powerful one was gone. They were free. Most importantly, Katie was free. They started packing up, and they forgot the machine that caught the ghost. Lightning struck. Then the bag popped open.

They empty the bag all the time, so only this one ghost came out. Sam. She remembered what Katie's house looked like. She never saw it in the dark though, so it was hard to look for her house. She finally found it.

"Yesss…." she said, hissing like a snake. She opened the door, or as it looked like, the door opened by itself. She went into the attic and came out of ghost form, and went into human form. Ghost form is the kind of ghosts that you see on TV in cartoons. Human form is what she used to look like as a human, but she isn't solid, and she isn't visible. She jumped up and down on the ground in the attic, and was hoping to wake Katie up. Not a peep. She jumped some more.

Katie's mother walked up into the attic to see what was wrong. Nothing. "Hmm…" she said, and walked back downstairs. She was a little scared that she heard thumping noises from the attic. She pretended not to worry about it and she walked back to bed and under the covers she went.

Then Katie was next.

Katie woke up to the thumping noises. She walked up to the same place. The attic. She looked around, and screamed. She could see the invisible ghost. Sam smiled viciously at Katie. She had a whip in her hand, and was smacking it against the palm of her hand. "Hello…" she said, and she kept on whipping the whip across her hand. She tried to look tough. And guess what? It was working…

"Please, please don't do anything!"

"Oh, I won't…except haunt you!"

"Just…don't haunt my parents! Please! How long! I need you to go! How did you get out of the box?"

"Not telling…" she said, and she flew over towards Katie. "All you should know is that I'm staying here. You basically told everyone."

Katie thought of something. She thought of a trick. She doubts it will work, but it's worth a try.

"But…" Katie was trying to get some confidence to say what she was about to say.

"But what?" the ghost asked, her face in confusion. By now, a ghost would be darting towards Katie, so this ghost was pretty nice.

"Since they know, they're more likely to catch you. You don't want that to happen, do you?" she said, trying to keep a straight face. Maybe this would work. Maybe, just maybe.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. The ghost came out of human form, and went into ghost form. "I'll think about it," she said, and flew away. "But in the meantime," she started, "I'll be haunting you and you're family." And before Katie could answer to that, she vanished. Something told her that she would know when she was going to be haunted.

Like….

Now….

Katie saw something moving by itself. "Cut it out!" Katie yelled. "You shouldn't have told me when you are going to haunt me, because then I expect it!"

"Sorry," she said, and walked away. This is the worst day in Katie's whole entire life.

One month later, the ghost, Sam, said she would leave. But a month after she said that, Katie heard footsteps in the attic. Footsteps that she recognized. Footsteps that she had heard before. Ones that remind her of someone. They reminded her of Sam. The ghost, Sam. She never saw her again, until now. She walked up into the attic, because the footsteps were bothering her. There were tons of noises coming from the house, and all of them we coming from the attic. She went up to the attic, and found a chair moving on it's own. "Sam?" she asked, look carefully at the chair.

"What?" she asked. "What do _you_ want?"

"I – I thought you left. Left the house."

"I said I would stop haunting. Not that I would leave the house. Sorry for all the noises." she said.

"How come when I first met you, you were so mean to me. Now you are like… nice?"

"It was my first haunting," she explained. "I just got here, as a ghost. Someone was going to guide me how to live in _'Ghostly Ways' _And you were the first one I saw out of that bush! And it was fun tripping your friend!"

"Wait, that was YOU? YOU tripped my fri- I mean, Eric?"

"Yup…It was really fun. Now THAT I did all the time at me old school!"

"How old are you?"

"21…I know, I'm young…"

"Well, I have to go now…you should go too. I can't have a ghost up in my attic!"

All of the sudden her face got red, steam came out of her ears. "_I am going to stay here, whether you like it or NOT!_" Katie backed up, hoping she wouldn't get hurt. She ran down the stairs. "Maybe I'll let her stay there for a little while…" she said, smiling insanely, and laughing insanely. She walked away, and she could hear Sam stomping. There were going to be noises in this house for a while!

A few days later, Katie walked up to the attic to see if she was still there. She figured she was, because she heard crashes and bangs…and a few footsteps. She climbed up the latter…step by step. Then she looked around, and a person came into sight. "Hi…" Sam started, as she looked at Katie with a frown on her face. "I'm still mad…you better leave _now," _she informed Katie.

"No. This is my house. I am going to stay here. _Whether you like it or NOT!"_ she said. "That sound familiar? You know, your temper tantrums that the whole house can hear? You either _stop now, _or _leave my house forever."_ Katie turned away and started down the stairs. She stopped. She tried to put her right leg down, but it wouldn't. Every time she tried, there was a blue glow around it. She couldn't get down. At all.

She heard Sam's voice from above. "I am staying here. We made a promise. If you tell anyone, I stay. And you told. And guess what? I thought about it. I am staying here. I don't care if they catch me. I am going to stay here, and like I did before, if they catch me I'm going to escape. And no one can stop me! Muahahaha!" Katie's eyes opened wide and she was able to get down again. The blue force was gone. She ran to her mom once she got down and she hugged her tightly.

"What's the matter?" her mom asked.

"Nothing…I – er – just needed a hug. Now, can you go up to the attic with me?"

"_No!"_ she yelled. "I went up there yesterday morning. I heard footsteps. And then I heard a voice. It really freaked me out. I can't go up there again."

"But – I have proof up there!" Katie explained.

"What proof?" she asked, her nose all scrunched up.

"Proof of – er – ghosts" Katie said, her cheeks both bright pink.

"You know what?" her mom asked.

"What?" Katie played along, asking her mother.

"Bring me up there!" Katie could tell her mom was very confident, and wouldn't be scared of anything. After all, Katie went up there plenty of times and didn't get hurt at all! Except for the time that Sam kept her on the attic stairs.

"Okay...I will!" she yelled, and pulled her mother upstairs to the attic.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Now these aren't chapters, just to let you know. I just wrote a story, and here it is! I'm just going to post more and more of the stories in different posts because I didn't write the whole thing yet...THANKS A LOT! R&R!

* * *


End file.
